


in spite of everything

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mirror Universe, Triple Drabble, mirror burnham switches with primeverse burnham instead of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Michael Burnham finds herself in a new world.She doesn't quite understand it--but perhaps she's starting to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	in spite of everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



In spite of everything, Michael supposed she had to be grateful to her mother.

Emperor Georgiou had taught her well--perhaps too well for Georgiou’s own good. She had taught Michael to fend for herself, to fight, to survive in a world where survival was far from guaranteed. She had taught her never to reveal too much, never to show fear.

This other version of her, she soon learned, had a different mother. She, Amanda Grayson, had reached out to the woman she thought was her daughter during Michael's imprisonment following the other Michael’s court-martial. Michael hadn’t been expecting anyone at all.

Michael had hidden her disdain, her contempt. She was not entirely sure how to show the kind of love this woman, this Amanda might expect--but Amanda had not seemed entirely surprised. 

She had known something was wrong, but that had not been unexpected either.

Amanda was married to a Vulcan. He had been Michael’s father in this world. Fortunately, Michael hadn’t come face to face with him yet--he could easily have discovered everything.

She had seen news clips of that other Michael--being led into a courtroom, pronounced guilty of mutiny. Others, too--from earlier in her life, the first human to attend the Vulcan Learning Center, top of her class at the Vulcan Science Academy, one of the most well-regarded first officers in the fleet.

That woman never smiled, never said much about what she was feeling. And yet she, even held back as she was by this so-called Federation, clearly knew how to go after what she wanted. Of course things hadn’t gone according to plan--but they hadn’t back in her own universe, either.

This universe was far too soft for Michael’s liking, her “mother” was weak--but someone had raised her well.


End file.
